


Caught!

by MakBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Eating, F/M, Fucking, Horny, Masturbation, Missions, Pickles - Freeform, Pregnancy, Reading, Rough Sex, Sex, Soft sex, Undressing, magazine, metal, metal porn, tv, tv sex, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes





	Caught!

You roll over to a half empty bed and bury your face into the cold pillow. This is usually where your husband Bucky Barnes slept but he was on a lengthy mission. He had been gone for about three weeks and you missed him like crazy. You were four months pregnant and the hormones weren't your friend right now. Bucky could usually satisfy your craving for him while a simple make out. Him pinning you against the bed and swirling his tongue with your own. You set up in the bed and sniffed the air, pushing your hair back. You slide off the the bed and push up the covers, making up the bed. Pulling down Bucky deep red long sleeve v-neck, you smile at the smell of it. You walk to the kitchen to try and find yourself something to eat. Your curls fall into your face all the time and you pick up a hair tie off of the table, stretching it around a messy bun. You open the stainless steel refrigerator, looking around for your favorite thing since you had gotten pregnant. Pickles. Bucky had them stocked up by the jar because you could eat a jar a day if you tried. You grab a fork out of the small cabinet under the sink and take out the half eaten jar of pickles. Sitting down on the couch you turn on the television and flicked through channel after channel until it landed on something decent to watch. You stopped on True Blood and opened the jar. Sticking your fork down into the glass and stabbing a few pickles. You watched intently as as you see Nora appear on the screen, the drama around her for the past few episodes had sucked you in. Her and Eric had gotten into a disagreement and you wanted them to solve it. Nora was walking down some hallway in a blood red dress, as she turned the corner you saw Eric pacing in a room. Nora and Eric rushed toward each other and caressed each other lovingly. Eric kissed Nora's head and you were glad they had made up, Nora took hold of the bottom of Eric shirt and pulled it off of him. He did likewise with her dress, it did not surprise you when it showed Nora was fully naked under her dress. Eric feel onto the bed behind them and started ravishingly kissing her chest. “Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me.” Nora kept saying. Eric's hands were intertwined into her short hair.  
“ Psh, Weak.” You eat a few more pickles and watch the intense love making on the scene. You would admit this was not helping your situation at all. Seeing your two favorite characters go at it made you wish Bucky was here. You sat down the pickle jar losing your taste for them and switched off the television. You pick up the magazine that was laying on the table, and begin flipping through it mindlessly. Bucky kept that magazine because of one reason, he had been in an article about his days at HYDRA and he thought the pictures were fabulous. Even though the reporter twisted his words it was nice to finally expose the torture. You stared at the first photo, him in his uniform from World War two. The hat was tilted with his chin, he smirked at the camera and it made you melt. You carefully read the article that you had read for a million times, but never got tired of. Any time you heard about the things that happened to him it put you into a protective mood. You wanted them to pay for that but nobody would help. Shrugging the thought off of your mind you flip the page to reveal another picture. Bucky was leaning against a wall with his regular hand pushing back his hair. There was a pair of black jeans hanging loosely unbuttoned on his hips. You bit your inner lip, wanting him here right now but there was no idea when he would be home. You glance over at the bedroom and hastily walk over to lay on the bed, folding the magazine to stay on the picture. You look around and make sure everything is covered. You slowly slip off your blood red boy shorts and Bucky's top leaving you fully exposed on the bed. You reach down to touch your sex and you can feel your wetness. You gently begin stroking your clit, while glancing at the half naked picture in the magazine. You bite your inner lip while quietly whispering his name over and over in your mind. Slipping your fingers into you, slowly pumping slowly. Your thumb was still massaging your clit and it felt wonderful. The sheen from the light hitting Bucky's abs in the picture, made them gleam.   
“Bucky….” You say breathlessly. Suddenly you hear the front door of the apartment click shut and you quickly reach for Bucky’s shirt on the floor and slip it over you. Tucking the magazine under the bed you tuck yourself under the covers and lay your head down on the pillow. Pretending to be asleep, you hear the footsteps come next to the bed and lay down next to you.   
“Still in bed at this time of day?” Bucky kissing you lovingly on the cheek and put his arm around you. The metal sheen against your bare skin turned you on even more than you were already. Bucky started to ravenously kiss you neck, you turned on your back and he straddled you. Bucky unbuttoned his jacket to expose his black tank top and he kicked off his socks. Bucky pulled down the covers and exposed your naked body.   
“[your name], you only have my shirt on? Why?” You bite your lip in nervousness and pull him down into a kiss. Bucky gridded into you making you spread your legs.   
“I think you really missed me?”   
“Shutup.” You immediately pull off Bucky’s top and kissed him forcefully. Bucky reached up undoing his belt and took of his pants, slowly going up your side he pulled his shirt off of you throwing it to the ground. Bucky kissed down your center and slowly slipped his finger into you.   
“Someone’s missed me?” Bucky slowly slipped in two fingers and began curling them inside of you. You grab the bed sheet and twist it in your hands. Bucky fingered you slowly and lovingly while you squirmed in pleasure. You felt him kicking off his boxers and he picked you up sitting you against the headboard. you pull on his hips bringing his hard cock near you. Taking the cock into your mouth you slowly begin bobbing your head up and down on him. Bucky grips the top of the headboard and moans softly. You work the bottom that you can’t reach with your hand up and down. You stop taking a deep breath before taking his hard cock in your mouth. Your mouth is warm and wet and tentative, and Bucky can feel your tongue swipe awkwardly against him as you take more of his dick in. You look up at him as if wondering how you’re doing, and he moans slightly , because you looking up at him with that question in his eyes while his dick is in his mouth is so ridiculously hot.   
“Oh, God,{your name}” he says out loud, his voice a hoarse, breathless moan, and apparently that’s what you want to hear, because your eyes shift down, back to Bucky’s cock between your lips. You suck a little, experimentally, and Bucky has thoughts about how bad he wants to be inside of you at the moment. His body feels hot against his own skin, after all, too hot, and his fists clench with the effort of not jerking forward into your mouth, and you are sucking more of him in too much, you can feel yourself about to choke in a second, and Bucky tugs at the back of your head, pulling you off his cock even though losing that slick warmth around him makes him ache. Bucky moves and quickly puts you against him. You are wrapped around his steaming body and he quickly slips his hard cock into you. He rocks into you slowly, passionately. You cling onto Bucky and let him push into you harder. You hold yourself against him, close as possible. You kiss his neck, biting on some of the scattered kisses you were spreading over him. Bucky moved in and out of you at the same pace. It reminded you of your honeymoon with him, nice and loving.   
“Harder, Bucky.” Bucky didnt want to take a chance of hurting the baby. Even though he knew there was a slight chance of it. No chances. Bucky didnt speed up and you decided to make him. You pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. Bucky was holding your hips.helping you balance. You grab onto his shoulders and bounce up and down on him. You went the hardest you could go and breathed heavily. You position yourself to where Bucky’s cock is ramming into your G-spot heavily each time. Bucky took control after a few moves and he held himself over you pushing into you. The position was just right and he did not waste any time coating you in his love. You grab onto him and bite down on his neck reaching your point and letting go. Bucky laid down next to you, you shared a few small kisses and he wrapped you into him.   
“This helped me relax after today.” You kiss his bare chest in a few spots and breathe in his honey, cinnamon scent.   
“How was that?”   
“Oh the usual. I was Steve’s sniper up on a hill and then he got jumped so I went down and fought hand to hand a little until Natasha had to come rescue us in the hellicarrier.” The sound of Bucky’s velvety voice soothed you.   
“I didnt think I was gonna come home because it did not look as if we were clear but I’m glad we did get home today.”


End file.
